G'Morning Sunshine!
by Kristal
Summary: Oneshot. BtVSVM. Cordelia wakes to a shocking surprise. Read and Review!


**G'Morning Sunshine!******

Rating: PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or Buffy characters, series story lines, etc; they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary: **Cordelia wakes to a shocking surprise.

**Notes: **I've wanted to do this FFA pairing for awhile, so I finally have done it. I know I should be doing a million other things... I'm behind in classes and the semester is almost over. Eeck! So anyway here it goes, I hope you enjoy.

----------

Cordelia Chase slowly awoke from a long night. Actually, she couldn't recall having gone to bed at all. She vaguely remembered yesterday, only up until her odd conversation about how much she hated Sunnydale and high school and most of all Xander.

So what had happened to her if she couldn't remember anything after? Maybe Buffy got her knocked unconscious again and now she was suffering for some sort of concussion. It was just like Buffy to get her into stuff like that. Oh, she just wanted out of high school!

Cordelia yawned tiredly and stretched out her arms. It would have been perfect except for the fact that her right hand flew right into something hard. Hard, but soft… and warm. Her head circled around to where her hand stayed frozen in place. There, her hand rested on tan flesh that belonged to a handsome young man.

It was then that her eyes flashed down to herself. Nothing. She was wearing nothing. Her eyes scanned back to the young man. Nothing. He was wearing nothing too.

Oh joy. She had lost her virginity that night with a man that she had never met and couldn't remember. Buffy and Xander. Everything was to be blamed on them. She was sure of it.

Observing the man, she found that he was quite handsome. He had light brown hair and a sweet face. His body was slim but he was obviously fit. And his eyes, oh his eyes were lovely. His eyes? He was awake. And he was looking at her.

All Cordelia could think was, 'Oh shit.'

Logan Echolls smiled his devious, crooked smile. "G'Morning, sunshine!"

Cordelia's eyes were wide. Logan's eyes wandered to her chest and he smiled more. Realizing they were exposed, Cordelia gripped the sheet and pulled it up to cover herself.

"Yeah I had fun last night, but now its morning. So now you can just, you know, scatter," Cordelia said quickly and nervously. She just wanted to get out, get dressed, and go to school. She wanted to go to school? How pathetic was she?

Logan cocked his head. "Sugar plum, my bed, not going anywhere."

The pet names were getting to her. Who was this guy and why did he assume to know her? She assumed he was in school, but she just couldn't place his face. Oh she better not have ended up with another poor, pathetic, outcast.

"Plus, I think Mr. Casablancas will be missing his dear little wife soon," Logan added his smile ever still present.

Cordelia looked at him her confusion now evident on her face. "Mr. Casablancas? Wife? Who are you?"

"Huh?" Logan verbalizes clearly confused. "You hit your head or something?"

Cordelia mutters under her breath in exasperation, "It's looking that way."

"Kendall, you okay?" Logan asked beginning to get concerned. He sat up in the bed to look at her clearly.

"Kendall?" Cordelia asked back. "Who the hell is Kendall?"

Cordelia didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. She just wanted to get out of here and go on about her life. Screw it if Xander was there, didn't matter. She would just go on, get done with high school, and then bolt to LA. Just a few months, she could stand that. She just wanted out of here.

Logan's face now showed complete confusion. "You. You're Kendall. Need a doctor or something? Cause you've lost your mind."

"Excuse me? No I do not need a doctor. And no I haven't lost my mind," Cordelia rudely yelled at him annoyed at his words. "And it's Cordelia. Cordelia Chase."

Logan cocked his head. "Cordelia, eh? Well Cordy-babe, I got school. Mr. C's got me on a leash, so I actually have to show up."

"Good, you're not some loser right? So I can hitch a ride and not be horribly ruined for the rest of my life?"

"You wanna play school girl, Cordelia? Cause I'm up for playtime but you'll have to wait till after the bell rings," Logan added with a smirk on his face.

"Ew! You're a pervert!" Cordelia chided jumping away from him with the blanket still wrapped around her. She scanned the room for clothes. Finding some, she grabbed them and headed into the half-open door that led to the bathroom.

Logan just grinned and lay back in his bed, his hands resting behind his head. This lasted only a few moments before his alarm went off. Logan groaned as he arose from bed and grabbed the nearest shirt and jeans to shove on.

"Hey sweet pea, I'm outa here," Logan called to the door.

The door instantly swung open revealing the brown-haired young woman wearing the clothes that she had grabbed. Her hair was still a mess, but she didn't look too concerned with it. She didn't look it, because she wasn't concerned with her looks to any degree right now. In fact, Cordelia Chase hadn't even looked in the mirror while flying on the clothes so she wouldn't get left here.

Logan smirked, "Nice look."

"Shove it. Just tell me your name and take me to school!"

He shrugged and obeyed her request. "Logan Echolls," He reintroduced as he walked from the room.

Cordelia was quick on his heels. "Echolls? As if Aaron Echolls? The movie star?!" A grin was spread across her checks. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yup, daddy dearest, good ol' Aaron Echolls," Logan sarcastically responded opening the front door and walking out to his yellow Nissan Xterra. 

Her grin was wide as she stalked after him. She scanned the house and was in heaven. Logan Echolls was definitely not the poor, pathetic outcast that Xander Harris was.

All of a sudden, her memory flooded over her. _"I just wish high school was over."_ She couldn't have gotten her wish. Could she have?

She hopped into the car and checked herself in the mirror. There she was… except 18-year-old Cordelia Chase no longer looked like she was supposed to. She looked obviously older… but not old, old. Just older. And sexier.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. After all, at least Xander Harris wasn't here.

----------

**Review and make me happy!**


End file.
